


Oh Sugar Honey

by ShiDreamin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Pet Names, haikyuu!! kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiDreamin/pseuds/ShiDreamin
Summary: Prompt: "Iwaoi praise kinkoikawa has a praise kink and gets off to iwaizumi calling him 'good boy' 'pet' etcjust generally sweet things and it leaves oikawa shakingbonus pts if iwaizumi fucks him hard while talking really gently at the same time"





	Oh Sugar Honey

It’s just a joke at the beginning.

Iwa-chan is throwing a ball at his head (“rude, Iwa-chan!!”) when he’s darting away, mouth open and laughing because at this point Iwaizumi’s punches are less a punishment and more kindergarten level teasing. Not that Oikawa says so. He’s not that dumb.

He is however dumb enough to stick out his tongue and shout across the gym.

“Iwa-chaaannn! You’re my number one dearest!”

And it’s funny, even more so when Kindaichi gapes and Matsukawa just rolls his eyes fondly. Someone titters just a bit too loud and Coach Mizoguchi yells at them to shut up and go back to practice. So they go back, whining and sweating and hot, but it feels good, so good, to let go and focus on the ball. It isn’t until three hours later that they lumber back into the locker room; Oikawa’s laughing again because someone decided to stick a stuffed crow in Yahaba’s locker (chibi-chan?) when Iwaizumi kind of just slides up.

“Number one dearest.”

And it’s funny because Iwa-chan isn’t quiet enough and Kindaichi chokes again; everyone’s laughing and Oikawa is too, really, but there’s a not quite there rush of pink across his cheeks.

Number one dearest.

That… sounds good.

“Darling?”

Oikawa chokes on his melon bread mid-conversation, turning with wide eyes to Iwaizumi. Hanamaki’s snickering and Matsukawa gives Oikawa a less-than-subtle nudge. Wow, okay.

“Am I really your darling, Iwa-chan?” Hanamaki’s laughing harder, burrowing flushed cheeks into his elbow as he shakes. Maybe the fluttering of eyelids and puckered lips were a bit much, but Oikawa likes to think that they flatter him, okay, and Iwa-chan doesn’t seem to mind anyway. Matsukawa gives Hanamaki a good slap on the back and they sit in wait as Iwa-chan finishes chewing the rice in his cheek, watch as he swallows and waits until he opens his mouth again.

“My hunny-bun.”

Matsukawa sputters into laughter too this time, and Oikawa wheezes, suddenly short of breath.

It’s not from laughing.

It’s completely accidental when the team catches on.

“S-sweetie!” Kindaichi blushes, head ducking as the team bursts into giggles. Halfway through practice coach Mizoguchi had given up on his team, and now they’re using pet names to call for sets instead of actually asking for them properly. Which Oikawa doesn’t mind that much, until Iwaizumi waltzes around and gives him a teasing smile.

“Toss to me already, baby.” It’s barely audible under the sounds of smacking volley balls and chatter, but it hits Oikawa like a freight train.

The ball is completely off when he tosses it, and it’s all Iwa-chan’s fault.

They end up using the words outside of volleyball. He’s texting Iwa-chan about the new movie out (“Galaxy seven, Iwa-chan! We have to go—this time the mob boss from Pluto will be revealed to be a secret mahout shoujo agent from Saturn who wants to heal Moon-moon back to her rightful throne!” “Why do you know all this, trashykawa?” “Because, Iwa-chan, the spoilers at the end of movie 4 and the spinoff Galaxxy 2 deleted scene seventeen totally hint at the overreaching plot regarding classist and racial discrimination!”) when Iwaizumi totally not accidently gets autocorrected.

“Good boy.”

Oikawa’s beet red even as the words “No” ”Fuck” and “Autocorrect” bump up the green highlighted text. It’s meant to be good job according to Iwaizumi, but what’s wrong with a little imagination?

He’s only half kidding when he texts back.

“I can be your good boy ;)”

It takes Watari for Oikawa to realize it.

They’ve kind of given up on the taunts, in practice at least, after coach scolded them for the ump-teenth time. But Oikawa’s always been a bit of a troublemaker, and despite all the insults his way, he purposefully presses lips to Iwa-chan’s hands and proclaims him as his “prince”.

Coach lets them slide without a word, and Oikawa huffs.

“Is it because we’re captain and vice? It is, isn’t it? I mean, I know that I’m too fabulous for just normal greetings,” Oikawa grins, throwing an arm back and ignoring the pang of pain that comes with throwing weight onto metal lockers by accident, “but being ignored hurts!” It’s whiny and mostly fake, and just to fill up time until everyone else loads up the gym (I’m too pretty to handle the net, Iwa-chan!) so he’s not expecting for Watari to give him a blank look.

“Isn’t it because you two are dating?”

Something not friendly burns in his chest for a moment as he barks out a laugh. He’s halfway through formulating an expression when wonderful, wonderful darling Iwa-chan calls out.

“Oi, sugarpie! Help set up the net!”

Oh sweet honey ice tea.

Iwaizumi, bless his heart, is oblivious to everything.

Really; Oikawa is starting to worry about his friend’s mental health. For all precious Iwa-chan knows, the girl who has a crush on him from class 3-A means nothing in her acts of giving him heart shaped chocolate in three consecutive valentine’s. Despite all his pestering, Iwaizumi had only raised him eyebrow and said that it was only “obligatory”.

Heart shaped chocolates with the word “ai” written on them surrounded by roses isn’t quite how obligatory chocolates work, but Oikawa’s fine with Iwa-chan being a bit dense for now.

Except then Iwaizumi has no idea what he’s doing when he touches Oikawa one day in court, hand over hand with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips, foreheads pressing, when he speaks,

“Princess, are you okay?”

Iwaizumi ends up mistaking his flush as a fever (Hanamaki says that it’s not, and Oikawa kicks his legs.)

(Hanamaki gets him back by tickling his neck, except Iwaizumi is the best knight ever, which basically means that Matsukawa is never faithful and it’s not Oikawa who ends up breathless from laughing on the floor of the locker room trapped between two half-dressed volleyball players.

He totally doesn’t provoke Iwa-chan into getting into a tickle fight with him two hours later.)

Oikawa discovers on a lovely morning (3 am) that it’s very difficult to avoid mosquitoes after falling down the stairs and cursing out a not-broken-but-useless-so-what’s-the-difference knee. Eventually the annoying blood suckers win out and he ends up phoning Iwaizumi to please, please praise his pretty heart, pick him up.

Iwaizumi comes with a furious scowl and curses.

“Damn it Trashkawa, what were you thinking? You already know you’re hurt, so stop being an idiot and training at ungodly early hours!”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shoots back, except Iwaizumi gives him that look. Not the stop-being-an-idiot-in-public look or the stop-being-an-idiot-in-private look number 3.2, but that one. The one that makes Oikawa feel like dirt.

Not that he’d ever tell Iwa-chan.

“Iwa-chan!” He whines instead, pouting as he wriggles. The stairs are hard, okay, and he’s pretty sure after lying forty minutes on them that he has rectangles imprinted onto his sides.

“What, shittykawa?” But Iwaizumi knows exactly what because the next moment he’s pulling Oikawa up by the arms and into his. Sighing at the pleasant warmth and the ability to stop crushing his knee with his weight, Oikawa sags into Iwaizumi’s arms.

“Thank you… cutie.” Predictably, Iwa-chan takes the next moment to hit him. Which, mean! Hitting an injured person—what kind of demon had Oikawa friended?

“Shut up, sweetie.” Iwaizumi growls softly. It’s not very effective when he’s half dragging Oikawa in his arms, eventually just shifting to take on his friend’s entire weight. How sweet, really.

Exhaustion eventually climbs into his body, and though its early morning and they have school only a few hours from now, he lets Iwaizumi drag him along back home. He’s not certain which home it’s going to be—his or Iwa-chan’s, but honestly he’s not awake enough to question it. They’re almost onto their neighborhood, Oikawa tottering with drowsy eyes and Iwaizumi resolute when he hears it.

“You’re good enough already.”

He spends the next three hours in bed awake.

Oikawa Tooru is in love with Iwaizumi Hajime.

It’s probably supposed to be the biggest thing in his life, the crowning firework explosion at the end of all firework explosions, the festival king. Except it’s really not, because Iwa-chan doesn’t do anything different when they’re holding hands or when they’re hugging, bodies flushed, and he definitely doesn’t notice how Oikawa gets about fifty shades redder when he uses the word “baby”.

Except _he does_ and maybe Oikawa is even denser than Iwa-chan because it’s not him who starts the make out session after Interhigh.

It all spirals downward from there. Oikawa learns very quickly that although there is absolutely no problem, quite the opposite of it really, with light praises in make out sessions, suddenly it’s less than okay in the court.

Basically, he face-planted on national television because Iwaizumi whispered “you did good” into his ear.

That’s why he ends up staring at Iwaizumi, slick with sweat and cramped because some idiot decided to cram the lacrosse sticks, rollerblades and volleyball nets into one small closet instead of the numerous ones lined up along the wall. It’s late enough after practice that even coach is shuffling his papers preparing to leave, which means that they’re alone to talk this through.

And by talk through, he very readily means have sex on the gymnastics mat.

(And if Tooru ends up with sticky thighs and praises running through his head, well, who’s complaining?)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this old kink meme fill sitting around and decided to polish it up. I still really like IwaOi even after all these years (6!! In the fandom!! I'm old now!)


End file.
